Certain improvements in automobile power trains have been suggested, and in particular the replacement of internal combustion engine power with electric power apparatus, for example, including an electric battery and electric motor. Such electric batteries, known as "traction batteries" include sodium sulfur batteries of sufficient capacity to drive a 75 horse power traction motor, which in turn in certain suggested embodiments drives the front wheels of the electric vehicle via a single speed transaxle assembly.
Various types of electric connector devices have been utilized in the prior art to provide electrical connection between batteries and power lines of different types. The teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,046 to Jacobs is exemplary. The Jacobs patent teaches a battery coupling device which includes electrodes embedded in insulation. Such electrodes form a pair of recesses into which the prongs of a male electrode are inserted. The insulation material surrounds the electrodes. The coupler of the Jacobs device is used for purposes of charging a battery and is not intended to be removed. There are several deficiencies and needs for improvement over the teaching of the Jacobs '046 patent. Specifically, the battery cells thereof are not permanently connected to the female connectors. No heat sink capability is provided in regard to the female connectors. Also, there is no provision for auxiliary connections, such as for example, voltage sensing or heating cable connections. Additionally, there is no interlock mechanism to prevent disconnection under load. Yet further, manual touching of the charge connector when disconnecting is possible. Furthermore, no structure is taught for hermetically sealing the connecting mechanism.
Another prior art device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,451 to Harrod et al. showing a fuse which slides into a case. The battery thereof may be utilized for a child's riding toy. However, this particular apparatus is not sealed from ambient conditions and the leads thereof are manually accessible.
Also illustrative of the prior art is the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,965 to Davis et al. which shows a connector structure for a battery. The connector includes a terminal which forms stems and prongs. Leads are connected to the terminals of the battery, and the stems and prongs are used to draw energy from the battery. However, the structure of the Davis patent has exposed ends which are electrically charged, and which would be inappropriate for the large charge of a 330 volt traction battery.